


Sour lemons

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Rejection, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ponk decides to confess to Sam under the lemon tree but gets an unexpected reaction and runs away..i love their relationship. they are so cute(missed opportunity to name this like sour lemons and sweet kisses)thanks for all the lovely comments ily all enjoy <3(bruh im crying on the smp wiki it has them as partners for valentine omg so cute)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: All my anon works put together [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The shade was his only comfort as the humid air sunk down, making it harder to breathe through his mask. Ponk pulled at his jumper in anticipation and to try and alleviate the heat he was swimming in, why was it so hot already? It was only February. The wait was the worst part of anything on the server. Yet that's what made the real thing even more special. Seeing them in person after waiting in the blistering heat. Seeing their smile. Bright and wide. Ponk lived for those moments they had. Those special moments just with him and Sam.

Ponk carefully inspected the bouquet of roses he had picked the day before. He picked at one of the petals moving it between his thumb and forefinger. It was soft. Delicate. It was so easily damaged and yet strong at the same time. He felt his smile fade at the thought of the fight he had with Sam just days before this. Over some stupid tridents. Ponk knew their value and yet he still took them. It was just a joke but Sam took it seriously. He had hurt his trust with him.

Maybe that's why he felt so nervous. Sure they made up, Sam had came back to apologize for some reason when it was his fault, but he still could be upset about it. Ponk felt embarrassed when he took down everything he had built in the tunnel. The feeling of ruining it all because he didn't take it into consideration that stealing from Sam would actually make him upset.

He ripped off the petal watching as it slowly fell to the ground floating down to a gentle stop on one of the many exposed roots of the lemon tree he planted at Sam’s base. He was still upset about his other tree being burnt down and asked if he could plant the only remaining seed here. Ponk trailed his vision up the trunk to the large leaves now growing near the sky limit. He was amazed when he first saw it after leaving for a few months. 

Sam had taken care of it everyday. Maybe that's when Ponk knew Sam was something more to him. And maybe that's when he felt the urge to be closer than just friends. But it also bore the uneasy feelings of what he should do now knowing this was something else to him. And until now he couldn't bring the courage up to do anything about these lingering feelings. Lingering feelings he sometimes wished he didn't have. Knowing things would be easier than loving his best friend for years.

Ponk let out a sigh as he returned his stare to the empty lands around him. His nerves were starting to eat at his determination to stick through this. But Sam would show up at any movement. He just had to hold on. Then he would tell him it all. And no matter what Sam would say he would understand. Ponk let out a laugh. It was as if he was already preparing for rejection.

A voice shot out from behind him making the masked man spin on his heels to meet Sam's eyes “what's so funny Ponky?” he felt his face flush at the nickname. It was Sam’s alone to use. Ponk could see Sam had found the boutique that was gripped tightly against his chest. With nothing else to do he pushed it towards the taller waiting for any reaction. The air seemed to still as neither of them moved. Ponk glued his eyes to Sam's shoes as he readied his heart.

“I know this is sudden but i-id every much like for you to be my v-valentine” Ponk waited with bated breath amazed with himself that he only managed to stutter his words a little. He gave a quick glance up at Sam. Only for his heart to go cold. Sam was just staring at him with almost suspicious eyes. Like he was expecting for this to be a trick. 

“Ponk” Sam's voice was cold. It didn't hold the same lightheartedness as it did when he had just said his name mere minutes ago. “What are you trying to do right now?” Ponk felt his heart break at Sam's sudden change in tone. He let the roses fall to his slide limply as he watched Sam’s expression change. He couldn't find any words for the emotions he was seeing or those of what he was feeling.

Before Sam could say anything else, Ponk was already backing away. This was a mistake. This was all a mistake. He turned sharply leaving Sam standing under the tree by himself. He felt the air whipping past him as he continued to run into the dense forest. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as his feet took him away in any direction that got him away from Sam.

After running for what felt like miles he finally stopped, Ponk leaned on his knees gasping for air. Every time he could exhale a broken sob would escape from his lips. He knew the chances of rejection were high but he never knew how much it would actually hurt. To see Sam's face looking at him like that. God he wasn't ready for that. He let himself collapse on the mossy ground around him as he pulled up his mask to get better airflow. Though now he couldn't care less if he were to die from suffocation.

The light turned to dark as night set itself upon him. Ponk hadn't a clue where he had run off to but he knew there was no way in hell he would ever be returning to the base. The idea of going back made him feel colder than he already was. He let his arms wrap around him to conserve the little warmth he had left to spare. Yet the coldness had nested itself deep within him. He felt the bitterness rise up. Why would Sam reject him? Why did he look at him like that? The questions continued to pile up until the only thing his mind could think of was...why? 

A small breeze filled the air as Ponk set up camp. He decided to just find a lava pool in the morning and make a portal that way he could go back to the dream smp lands. He didn't have the heart to face Sam after the disaster of a failed proposal. Ponk mindlessly bit at his lip watching the fire crackle. He tried to just focus on the flames before him and the heat rising yet all he could see was Sam and he all could feel was the cold settled deep within his heart. He let out a short yell as he kicked an innocent rock.

Slowly the fire started to die and rather than gather more wood, Ponk decided to just try and get some sleep for now. Even though his head was filled with the voice of disappointment. He somehow found himself falling into a dreamless sleep. Surrounded by nothing but coldness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponk found waking to be harder than ever. Because at least when he slept he could escape the fact that he ruined his entire relationship with Sam. In his dreams he could still believe that they were friends. He could pretend nothing ever happened, that the 14th had never happened. That it was all some bad dream. Yet he knew that when he left the forest things would be different. Things would never be the same. And he was the one to do that. He made the first move and ruined it all. 

Ponk sighed as he let his eyes finally open. The once blazing fire now just a pile of ash long forgotten. He could almost laugh at it. Just like him a blazing passion now dead to the coldness of reality. A reality where loving a friend doesn't always become something more than just that. Sitting up he felt his body cry in agony of having to sleep on the forest floor. He didn't want to admit that he wished to have woken up back at the base or that he had hoped Sam somehow found him and brought him back home. No he wouldn't admit that. Not his heart nor pride would he allow himself to believe any of it for a second. 

Ponk traveled around walking aimlessly as he scanned the area for any escape to the nether. Once there he knew he would be home free and could forget about the entire day of yesterday. He felt the embarrassment rise up as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt like such a fool. To think Sam would reciprocate his feelings he must've been out of his mind. Kicking a branch he watched as the world shifted from a forest into a sprawling desert. As much as he wanted to stay under the cool shade of trees and humid air of the forest, he knew finding a lava pool would be much easier in the other biome. 

He took a few hesitant steps under the sun before fully walking into the desolate desert. He felt the exhaustion rip through him as he moved through the unstable sand as it almost twisted his ankles with every step he took farther in. But soon his efforts were rewarded with an already built portal in the remainder of what looked like a failed attempt to try and speed run it. Entering the portal though did not grant him the escape from the heat as it was just as hot in the nether. It's only saving grace was that the blistering sun now could no longer beat down on him. Such a small victory but one he would gladly accept.

Carefully navigating through the nether Ponk eventually found the hub and made his way inside. Upon entering the overworld he was left standing in front of the destroyed community house. Of course someone had made some attempt to fix it but it would never live up to its former glory as it once did. Something about seeing it like that hurt Ponk. Maybe he was just feeling sentimental, maybe he was projecting. Walking the all too familiar pathway he felt reality slowly crush itself down onto him. He had confessed to his best friend. He was rejected by said best friend. They could never go back to what they once were. And it was all his fault.

Ponk stopped just short of Tommy's house. His eyes found the place of where once one of his lemon trees had been planted and grew into a beautiful landmark for all to see. Now nothing but ash and debris. He felt his hands ball up into tight fist as he ripped his head away from the slight. He had no reason to be angry. If anything it was just his hatred for himself. He ruined his relationship with Sam for the hope of something more. He was too greedy. Always too greedy. 

He let his pace continue as he walked to the remnants of what used to be L’manburg. Standing at the top the bridge he took in the view. The smp had changed so much and yet not at all. The buildings came and went, yet the people that surrounded him. They stayed just the same. He hoped that maybe things would have turned out different for the country, but reality had a way of not caring about what someone wanted or didn't. Ponk jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps. He cursed knowing just whose they were. He wasn't ready. He would never be ready. It was too soon.

“Ponk. We need to talk about yesterday” Sam's voice cut through the air like a blade leaving no augment to his statement. He winced at his tone. He didn't want to talk anymore. His mouth had done enough of that. And he ruined everything. Yet Ponk felt himself nodding in agreement, he was right they needed to talk. He couldn't bear to look at Sam though. He knew the dam holding everything in would break the second he laid eyes on him. He loved him. But Sam, he didn't love him back. How could he?

He found a spot in the broken lands before him and locked onto it determined to stay strong. “Talk then” his voice felt foreign on his own lips as he bit out the words closely, bitterness lining them. He couldn't take this. His ears pricked at the sound of sighing behind them,as if he was being unreasonable, “please Ponky don't-” before Sam had a chance to even finish his sentence Ponk was already yelling his fist balling “Don't! Don't Ponky me!” and before he knew it he was turning around to face the taller man letting the tears spill hopelessly down his reddening cheeks. “You don't- you just don't get it do you?” he raised his arms in the air to motion around them. At the lands around them. Broken, fallen lands. Nothing to be gained left to rot.

“I have-” he took a deep breath as he wiped at the still falling tears with his sleeve “i have loved you for so long Sam. And i know...i know i'm not the best person. I steal. I fight. I'm always looking for a fight.” Ponk watched as Sam's eyes widened but he didn't stop there. He knew if he stopped then that would be it. This would be the last time they spoke. He had to tell him everything.

“But with you. I want to be that better person. Because you make me want to be that. And for the longest time I tried to pretend that what I felt wasn't real. That i didn't love you but i can't just pretend anymore” Ponk let out a shuddering breath as he managed to tear away from Sam’s overbearing eyes that always seemed to put him in a trance, something else he had grown to love, “i know you don't feel the same way. I understand. But please-” now this time it was his turn to be interrupted just like he had done with Sam.

“Ponk you idiot.” Sam let out a low growl. He jumped at Sam’s voice. “What did you jus-” “Ponk.” Sam's voice warned. He let his lips snap shut as he turned back to look at Sam who stood with his arms crossed as if he were disappointed. “If you had just let me talk yesterday then-” he stopped to pinch his eyebrows letting out a groan.

“Fuck you have make everything so hard Ponk, why cant you just wait before running off like that?” Sam let his annoyance leak into his words. Ponk could only stare at him in confusion. Where was he going with this? Was he going to insult him and then reject him? It wouldn't be any different then. Why couldn't he just do it alre-

“I love you too but the way you handle any situation that seems to not go your way...” Ponk could only go slack jawed, as his eyes widened at the words that seamlessly left Sam’s mouth. Sam took a cautious step towards him. Ponk couldn't believe his ears. This had to be some cruel joke he had to be joking, no he had to be lying. Slowly Sam closed the gap between them as he held Ponk in the warmest embrace he had ever felt. 

“I love you Ponk. You just...you really caught me off guard.” Sam breathed against Ponk’s ear as he tightly clung to him. Ponk held his hands limply at his sides before carefully raising them up to meet the back of Sam. He had to be dreaming. He wasn't hugging Sam right now. Sam didn't just say he loved him. Please don't let this be a dream though. Let this be real, Ponk prayed into the air.

Sam pulled away to slowly wipe under Ponk's eye. Riding him of the leftover tears that had yet to fall. The way Sam was looking at him. It was if he had attained the impossible. With careful hands Sam lifted Ponk mask to reveal his face. And even though he's seen it so many times, this time Ponk felt the most exposed before him in that very movement. It was more personal than any of the other times. There was something more to this at the moment. Something he wished was always there.

Ponk held his breath and Sam slowly leaned down. He felt his eyes flutter shut when soft lips met his own. He melted into the kiss as he felt Sam grin against him. Ponk was the first to pull away, he was still in disbelief. He met Sam's sly eyes, it looked like the man was pleased with himself. “Why didn't you tell me?” Sam could only huff at Ponk’s question as if it was obvious “why didn't you?” he felt breathless as the questions started to pile up in his head, finally he asked another “how long then?” 

Sam full on laughed at Ponk's question to then ask one of his own again “Why are you interrogating me?” he wasn't sure why, maybe he wanted this to actually be real. Maybe if he got answers then this would be true for him. Ponk could only shrug though. One final question had set itself deep with him that he could only let out a small laugh at it, making Sam tilt his head in confusion.

“Well will you be my valentine then?” he asked shyly, as he interlaced his fingers with Sam’s long and limber ones, Sam’s smile grew wider as he leaned down to peck his cheek carefully, giving a small squeeze.

“Forever and always. My Ponky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay let me just say thank you so much for all the comments i was def not crying over them nope no way...ahem 
> 
> anyways this is sadly the end for this story i just wanted something short and sweet for the both of them. hopefully you liked the way it ended. i had a lot of fun writing this i wont let you how long i stayed up to finish this (lets say i only got 4 hours of sleep though lol)
> 
> okay now about the roses you see they disappeared when Ponk was running away, but what we don't see is Sam finding them in the field after he comes back from trying to his idiot lost in the woods. later (and begrudgingly so by Ponk) they both plant them around the base as a reminder of what a mess it was for both of them in the start but they made it through, Sam finds it funny and well Ponk hes just happy for Sam.
> 
> And i guess while im at it the reason why Sam is so suspicious over Ponks confession is because well he's the type to naturally doubt a lot sadly (at least thats how i see him), even more so now that hes working as the warden. So Ponk really just caught him on an off day. 
> 
> Oh boy do i love misunderstandings. okay but thats all ily guys and i hope you have a good day/night/in-between  
> until then see you <3


End file.
